Kate y Elliot Primera Noche
by sunandsurf
Summary: ¿Cómo fue la primera noche salvaje? Por lo visto Christian no es el único niño travieso de la familia Grey.


**Kate y Elliot Primera Noche**

**¿Cómo fue la primera noche salvaje? Por lo visto Christian no es el único niño travieso de la familia Grey.**

Espero que Ana no se emborrache. ¡Ella es tan ligera! Tal vez no debería haber dejado que bebiera tanto, no está acostumbrada a ello. Bueno… ya ella ha crecido y José estará a su cuidado, ella va a estar bien.

Hmm, creo que he bebido un poco, también. Pero definitivamente no estoy lo suficientemente borracha como para sucumbir a los encantos limitados de Levi. Es un muy buen fotógrafo, pero yo soy como soy y no me interesa. El cree que no he recibido el mensaje, mejor me voy a bailar, para quemar un poco de alcohol. No tiene sentido esperar a Ana, salió a tomar aire y eso puede tomar tiempo. Además ella casi nunca baila, ella cree que no puede, pero la verdad es que le da vergüenza.

De pronto oigo un grito a mis espaldas.

_ ¡¿Dónde está Anastasia?!

¿Qué diablos está haciendo él aquí?

Estoy mirando el rostro enojado de Christian Grey. Mi cerebro ha entrado en punto muerto, y yo no sé si ese es el efecto del alcohol o por el shock de ver al "millonario" entrando a una fiesta de estudiantes.

_ ¡Ana! ¿Dónde está ella? está casi gritándome.

_ Er... ella salió a tomar aire. Hey, ¿qué...?

Él le grita algo a un chico que está junto a él y se voltea sobre sus talones. ¡Oh! El chico que está junto a Christian Grey es lindo Mmmm, yum, muy lindo.

_ Siento que Christian se haya puesto así. Soy Elliot, su hermano mayor.

_ ¡Oh! Hola, Elliot Grey.

_ Y tú eres Kate, la amiga de Ana.

_ Sí, Kate Kavanagh. Disculpa, pero ¿por qué están aquí? No puedo dejar de preguntar. ¿Es por los libros?

Elliot se encoge de hombros. Estaba preocupado por ella, por Ana. Ella lo llamó...

_ ¿Ella lo llamó?

_ Yo estaba con él cuando lo llamó y llegamos lo más rápido posible. Y estoy muy contento de haber venido. Hace una pausa y me lanza una sonrisa y comienza a mover sus pies. ¿Te gustaría bailar Kate Kavanagh?

¡Seguro!

_ Ok.

Toma mi mano y me lleva a la pista. Oh, es alto. Mmm, la forma en que su camiseta se aferra a su pecho debajo de la camisa. ¡Me gusta! me gusta mucho. Y esos ojos azules. ¡Oh, muchacho con hoyuelos! Hacen algo en una chica. Bien este chico me cae muy bien.

La música es de un ritmo techno, bombea fuerte, es la música la que hace que te pierdas. Y Elliot sabe bailar, a diferencia de la mayoría de los hombres y parece que está disfrutando. Gracias a Dios que tiene ritmo, no me gusta bailar con gente que realmente no sabe. Me alegro de que haya mucha gente, esto significa que estamos bailando muy juntos. ¡No me importaría estar más cerca!

Y me dejo llevar, mover, curvear, doblar, sintiendo la música, perdiéndome en el océano de su intensa mirada. ¿Qué es lo que diría Ana? Oh, eso es... ¡Oh!

Demasiado pronto Christian está de vuelta, remolcando a Ana que parece pálida detrás de él. Él grita algo al oído de Elliot. Elliot le sonríe nuevo a su hermano, y luego, de forma inesperada, pero deliciosamente, me toma en sus brazos. Puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío, los músculos de su pecho.

Estoy admirando la vista cuando me lleva, casi hasta el suelo. Me río a carcajadas y me aferro a él. Su sonrisa es fascinante. Poco a poco, me pone en posición vertical y me mira fijamente a los ojos. Mi sonrisa se escapa y el deseo corre a través de mí. Sigue mirando, como preguntando si le doy permiso, me reta, me atraviesa su mirada. Alzo los brazos y corro mis manos por la parte posterior de su cuello. Cierra los ojos por un segundo, cuando se abren de nuevo, están ardiendo sobre mí. Levanto la cabeza y sus labios están sobre los míos. La velocidad de su asalto me toma por sorpresa, pero no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Fuerzo mi lengua en su boca acogedora y estamos unidos en un abrazo que debe prender toda la habitación en llamas. Paso mis manos por su espalda y siento su agarre. Con valentía, empujo mis manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus pantalones y acerco su ingle hacia mí. Estoy emocionada más allá de sentir su erección presionando contra mí, a pesar de la barrera de la ropa.

Lo siento como la duración de un latido del corazón cuando va acelerando, con los ojos casi salvajes.

_ ¡Cristo, Kate!

Es todo lo que puede decir, antes de que nuestras bocas se vuelven a juntar. Este bar de mala muerte se ha disuelto alrededor de nosotros, y estamos como las dos últimas personas en el planeta, estoy arropada por la emoción de su tacto.

Él se aleja de nuevo y los dos estamos jadeando.

_ Vamos a ir a mi casa, le digo con voz ronca.

Él asiente con la cabeza y sin decir nada en una velocidad que me impresiona me está tirando a través de la multitud y fuera de la puerta.

El aire exterior es más frío y me doy cuenta de que he dejado mi chaqueta dentro. No me importa, todo Seattle podría desaparecer en el mar y ni cuenta me daría.

Antes de llegar a la parada de taxis, vemos un callejón detrás del club. Elliot me lleva detrás de él y yo no dudo ni por un segundo. Él me empuja casi contra la pared, y puedo sentir el ladrillo a través de mi camiseta delgada.

Una pequeña parte de mi cerebro que aún está en su lado racional, se comporta como una mujer perversa que está pasando sus manos sobre un hombre al que sólo acaba de conocer. Paso mis manos por su cabello, su pecho, su espalda, obligando a la parte delantera de sus vaqueros presionarme y sentir la dureza de su propia pasión.

Y no dudó. Sus manos están debajo de mi camiseta, acariciando y amasando mis pechos, sus dientes mordiendo mi cuello. Una mano se mueve hacia abajo en la parte delantera de mis jeans y se desliza en el interior, dentro de mí.

_ ¿Oh Dios, te gusta? ¿Estás segura de esto? ¿Aquí, ahora? Debido a la forma en que me siento...

Y no puedo creer que esté diciendo eso. "Sí, aquí, ahora."

Gime y se aleja, mirándome, comprobando las palabras que han estallado de mi boca.

Del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, saca un condón y me lo da.

Rasgo y abro el paquete, casi dejando caer el pedazo resbaladizo de goma en mi prisa por la emoción. Hambrienta por descomprimir sus pantalones y cuando sacó su erección libre. ¡Oh mierda! ¡Esto será un montón de Elliot Grey!

En mi tacto, escucho una fuerte bocanada de aire y me agarra los hombros, casi mirándome con la intensidad de su necesidad. Me las arreglo para concentrarme durante un segundo vital y poner el condón por su longitud nada despreciable. Cierra los ojos y se muerde el labio.

_ Kate, susurra.

Luego, lentamente, deliciosamente lento, él me baja la cremallera, deslizando un dedo hacia atrás dentro de mí. Estoy tan excitada que temo que me voy a venir inmediatamente. Él sonríe, una sonrisa lasciva y empuja otro dedo dentro y eso es todo, estoy perdida. Me corro deliciosamente y antes de que haya terminado le da un tirón hacia abajo a mis pantalones vaqueros y a las bragas y en un movimiento rápido me voltea y me la mete bruscamente. Es delicioso y siento como de nuevo viene ese delicioso momento, estoy llena, casi doloroso. Y se mueve con rapidez, un ritmo frenético, ahogando sus gritos en mi cuello y yo los míos en la pared.

Muy pronto, se acabó y los dos estamos sin aliento y débiles.

_ Jesús, Kate. Eso fue...

Me río, un sonido casi incómodo. Supongo que eso es lo que ellos llaman un _tiemblarrodillas_. No sé lo que me pasó. ¡Yo nunca he hecho esto jamás! nunca me comporto así en la vida. Le habría reclamado a cualquier amiga que se comportara de esta manera, como una tonta desvergonzada. No puedo ni mirarlo. No podría culparlo si me trata como a una puta, porque así es como me he comportado, ¿no es así?

Siento su mano en mi mejilla y levanta suavemente mis labios a los suyos.

_ Dulce, sexy Kate.

Y me besa suavemente, sin embargo, apasionadamente. Él está sonriendo.

_ ¿Crees que podemos correr el riesgo de entrar en un taxi ahora?, incluso podríamos hacerlo de nuevo en tu casa esta vez.

Se está riendo de mí, pero no en mal sentido. Aun así, siento la necesidad de darle algún tipo de explicación.

_ Yo... yo no sé lo que me pasó. Yo nunca... nunca hice algo así antes…

Su sonrisa desaparece. ¿Te arrepientes? Me dice.

_ Sólo si te vas ahora.

_ Yo no quiero irme.

Su sonrisa maliciosa está de vuelta. ¿Bueno, ahora, sobre ese taxi?

No hay una línea cerca, así que nos lanzamos en el primer taxi que vemos. Doy mi dirección al conductor y Elliot se sienta a mi lado. Él sostiene mi mano la besa suavemente. Mi cuerpo está instantáneamente en alerta máxima. Nunca me he sentido tan... tan deseable. Y yo lo quiero más, con lujuria.

Sus ojos me están quemando y estoy a punto de trepar por el asiento hacia la parte delantera y golpear el pie del acelerador para llevarnos a casa más rápido.

De repente, la razón se vuelve a mí.

_ ¡Oh no! ¡He dejado Ana! Tenemos que volver.

Él sonríe. No te preocupes por Ana, mi hermanito se hará cargo de ella.

_ ¿Christian?

_ Sí. Honestamente, ella va a estar bien. Hace una pausa. Nunca lo he visto así con una chica, es inusual para él... hasta la fecha.

Oh, no estoy seguro de esto: dejar a mi mejor amiga con el señor de Control Freak.

_ Kate, relajate. Él va al Hotel Heathman para que ella recupere su sobriedad. Ella va a estar bien. Él es un buen tipo, te aseguro que no se va a aprovechar.

Hmm. Yo no estoy tan segura, pero realmente no veo qué puedo hacer al respecto.

_ Déjame enviarle un texto rápido. Saco mi celular del bolsillo.

Suavemente me lo quita. Te lo prometo, Katy, Christian no le hará daño a tu amiga, simplemente la va a cuidar y te lo digo en serio.

No me gusta que me digan qué hacer, pero de alguna manera sus ojos azules serios me dicen que Ana va a estar bien.

Llegamos a nuestro apartamento y él paga al conductor y me ayuda a salir de la cabina. El aire fresco de noche y el trayecto en taxi definitivamente han ayudado a que me pase la borrachera un poco. Esto ciertamente no es el resultado lo que yo esperaba para esta noche: volver a casa con un hombre extraño que yo... ¡Oh Dios! ¡No puedo soportar la idea de cómo me he comportado esta noche!

_ Entonces… ¿este es el lugar en donde vives?

_ Sí. Con Ana.

_ Bonito.

Me siento como una adolescente, estoy casi demasiado avergonzada para mirarlo.

_ ¿Vas a invitarme a entrar... o prefieres que me vaya?

_¡No! ¡No te vayas!_

_ Lo siento, me siento... avergonzada. Yo no... Quiero decir, yo nunca... te aseguro que jamás he hecho algo así, debes pensar que soy una...

Él pone un dedo sobre mis labios. No, yo no creo eso. Creo que eres hermosa, audaz y valiente y te llevaste mi aliento.

¡Oh!

_ Y me gustaría mucho hacerte el amor, Kate.

¡Oh!

_ ¿Kate?

Me doy cuenta de que no he contestado.

_ Sí, me gustaría eso.

Él sonríe con esa sonrisa devastadora.

Busco a tientas mi llave y le dejo entrar, prendo las luces a medida que avanzo.

_ ¿Quieres un trago?

_ No, dice, con los ojos brillantes. Y antes de darme cuenta, él me toma y me cuelga en hombro. ¿Cuál es tu habitación?

No puedo parar de reír. ¡Izquierda!

Patea la puerta y me tira en la cama, y ahora yo soy la que está sin aliento mientras mira fijamente hacia mí, con los ojos brillantes de deseo y determinación.

_ Oh, Kate, eres tan hermosa.

_ Y tú estás demasiado lejos. Ven aquí, chico caliente.

_ ¡Sus palabras son órdenes señora!

Se sumerge en la cama haciendo que el marco entero se estremezca. Estoy a mitad de camino entre la risa y el deseo de arrancarle la ropa. Yo opto por la segunda, los botones salen volando en todas las direcciones de su camisa.

Sube mi camiseta sobre mi cabeza y empuja su cara en mis pechos.

_ ¡Oh, Dios mío! Gime.

Estoy escarbando en su camiseta, toda manos y toda labios y las piernas entrelazadas.

Se sienta de repente y la saca por encima de su cabeza. Su pecho es ancho y fuerte y responde todas las promesas de la camiseta ajustada a su medida.

_ No es suficiente, quiero verte desnudo, me las arreglo para decir.

_ Todo lo que pida, señora.

Él comienza por sus botas y lo ayudo con los pantalones y calzoncillos.

Oh, ¡mmm! Él está muy contento de verme.

Entonces me salto sobre él y lo empujo hacia la cama y lo beso sonriéndome.

Me da la vuelta y me presiona contra el colchón.

_ Esto es un poco injusto, dice. Creo señora que debe estar desnuda, también.

_ Bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto? Yo le reto.

Me abre la cremallera de mis vaqueros lentamente, tortuosamente. Y de repente, mi corazón está en mi boca.

_ Ahora, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora, dulce Kate?

Cuando me despierto, o debería decir, cuando finalmente recupero la conciencia, el sol se vierte a través de la ventana con un nuevo Portland. Y este hombre glorioso, con su mata de rizos rubios inclina la cabeza en su codo, una sonrisa descarada estampada en su rostro.

_ ¡Hola, cariño! dice.

_ ¡Hola!

Y él se inclina para darme un beso, un beso dulce mañanero, que luego se convierte en una demanda desesperada de urgencia. Una vez más. Y otra vez.

Caigo en la cama exhausta. ¡No tenía ni idea de que pasar todo este tiempo en la cama podría ser tan divertido! Estoy lista para volver a dormir, pero el teléfono de Elliot sigue emitiendo pitidos hasta que él mira el texto.

_ Será mejor que revise. Oh, es de Christian dice que Ana está bien y que ella está durmiendo la resaca. Pobre chica. Ella parecía bastante perdida.

_Sí. Yo sin duda estaré hablando con Steele sobre eso._

_ ¿La está trayendo de vuelta a casa?

_ No lo sé. Déjame llamarlo.

Se adentra en la sala de estar completamente desnudo y sin vergüenza. Es un espectáculo que me hace dar mucha hambre. ¿Quién es esta criatura licenciosa que se ha desatado? Me miro en el espejo y trato de pasar mis manos como un cepillo por el pelo bien jodido, pero no sirve de nada, todavía no reconozco a la zorra de ojos brillantes que estoy mirando.

Elliot está en su teléfono. Yo creo que él no sabe que lo oigo.

_ Hola, hermanito ¿has tenido sexo?

Escucho, sin aliento, por la respuesta. ¡Oh, Ana!

_ ¿Quién está contigo?

¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Dime! ¿Qué dijo?

_ ¡Hola, Ana!

Oh, Ana debe estar con él, ella debe estar escuchando la conversación.

_ He oído hablar mucho de ti.

Ella dice algo y se ríe.

_ Seguro.

Y termina la llamada.

_ ¿Qué fue todo eso? Estoy ardiendo de curiosidad.

_ Christian viene en camino con Ana.

_ ¿Ahora? Yo salto y arrastro un poco de ropa. ¡No voy a permitir que el millonario me atrape con una túnica! Elliot se ríe y rebusca su ropa que se encuentra dispersa alrededor de mi habitación.

_ Esta camisa ha visto mejores días, dice con tristeza.

_ ¡Oh, lo siento! Giro mi cara y hago un puchero.

_ No hay problema. Un trofeo de una noche memorable... y mañana.

_ ¿Un trofeo? Me dirijo a él, con una expresión de horror en la cara.

_ No quise decirlo así, dulce Kate. Un recuerdo. Hace una pausa. ¿Puedo verte esta noche? ¿Tal vez podríamos cenar? Lo que quieras.

_¡Uff cuanto me gusta! ¡Sólo quiero verte!_

_ Eso... eso sería genial.

Sonríe hacia mí. _ Por un segundo pensé que ibas a decir que no. Estoy contento de que aceptes.

Me arrastra en sus brazos y me besa de nuevo.

¡Guao! Voy a tener que esperar hasta esta tarde y las horas se harán interminables.

_ ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? Me las arreglo para murmurar entre besos.

Él se inclina hacia atrás, con los ojos brillantes y respira profundamente.

_ Christian y yo vamos a ir de excursión. Se encoge de hombros. Es un poco para actualizarnos. Casi nunca lo veo.

_ No, no, por supuesto. Sólo me preguntaba.

Miro por la ventana cuando oigo un coche que estaciona. Ya están aquí.

Voy sentarme a la mesa y trato de respirar de forma natural. Elliot sigue, vestido por fin, y se sienta a mi lado. Él guiña un ojo y me toma de la mano.

Observo cuidadosamente como Ana camina directamente. Ella se ve pálida y un poco abrumada. También se ve... nerviosa. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho con ella? Yo frunzo el ceño al Sr. millonario y él me mira el rostro impasible. Es tan frío, no es como Elliot.

_ ¡Hola Ana! Yo salto y la abrazo con fuerza, luego la sujeto con los brazos extendidos para estudiar su rostro. Ella mira hacia abajo. _¡Hablaré contigo más tarde, jovencita!_

Me doy cuenta, tardíamente que estoy siendo grosera. _ Buenos días, Christian.

_ Señorita Kavanagh.

¡Por Dios! ¡Qué duro!

_ Christian, dice Elliot, divertido por la formalidad de su hermano, creo. Su nombre es Kate.

_ Kate. Christian asiente educadamente.

Me encanta cuando Elliot se levanta y le da una gran abrazo a Ana, cálido, un abrazo al estilo de Elliot. ¡Hola Ana_! ¡Ok, basta de abrazos hacia Ana!_

_ Hola Elliot, susurra Ana, avergonzada.

_ Elliot, será mejor que nos vayamos, dice Christian. ¡Control Freak!

_ Por supuesto. Antes de salir Elliot me barre en sus brazos y me besa duro y casi me lleva hasta el suelo, al igual que hizo ayer por la noche. No puedo dejar de reír. ¡Esta no soy yo!

¡Hasta pronto, bebé!

¡Oh, sí hasta luego! ¡Muy muy pronto por favor!

Christian le susurra algo a Ana y ella sonríe con timidez, pero él no la besa ni la abraza. Frío bastardo. Te recogeré a las ocho, le dice.

Tengo que saber lo que ha pasado.

Los hermanos Grey conmigo y me mejor amiga.

_ Entonces ¿lo hiciste? Casi me muero de la curiosidad.


End file.
